


Just Give Me the Key

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: It's just smut y'all. Have at it!Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	1. i know you want, you wanna take it slow

He was willing to wait as long at took until she was ready. At least that’s what his head was saying. It was being very rational that they were a new couple, he was her first boyfriend, it was going to be her first time. So yeah, he could afford to wait because she was worth it.

He just wished his body could get on board with his brain because he was an overheated 17-year-old with a really cute girlfriend who seemed completely unaware of how sexy she was. He didn’t understand how she didn’t know that her high knee sock and short skirt combos messed up his whole day. She’d get into his Jeep in the morning wearing one, a perfectly sweet look and he’d see it and know his concentration for the day was shot. That was all he was going to be thinking about—that tantalizing little landscape of bare skin between the tops of the socks and the hem of the skirt and how it would look to have her straddle him wearing it, how it would feel to slip his hands up under the skirt and over her thighs.

Or how when he slid his hand into her back pocket as they walked (how she ever thought _that_ was less intimate than kissing was another Lara Jean Mystery he had yet to unravel) he could feel through the denim her perfect little bum moving in his hand, a light ridge of panty line pressing into his palm and it made him lightheaded with desire, made his fingers flex and goose her just a little because it was safer than what he wanted to do, which was press her against the nearest surface and kiss the breath out of her.

And anytime they were physical it was just a whole other level of everything—his senses, his libido, his heart it was all attuned to her every breath and sigh, he was searching her reactions for signs of what gave her pleasure so he could catalog it all in a memory bank called “Ways to Make Lara Jean Lose her Damn Mind” He was a fast learner and already knew what made her feel good like the back of his hand—tipping her face up to kiss him, holding the back of her head when they made out, the little notch between her neck and shoulder blade that unleashed full body shivers when he nuzzled it. He wanted to become an expert in what pleased Lara Jean Covey. He was going to put anything she’d ever read in those romance novels to shame. She was never going to want to read another one after he had touched her in all the ways she wanted to be touched.

***

They fell asleep on his bed after studying. He woke before she did because she had thrown her leg over his. He reached out and rested his hand on it just leaving it still for a bit. But her skin felt good, _so good_ under his fingertips that he started to move them over her knee and down her calf a bit, dragging them up to just under the hem of her skirt. He did this lazily for a while and sometimes he’d linger in one spot and draw a circle or just lightly scrape his nails. She started shifting next to him the longer he did it her leg flexing a bit pressing harder against him. Then her hand wandered and came up to his chest where she mimicked the movements he was making on her leg. After a few moments she stopped and hesitated before slipping under his t-shirt and doing the same on his bare chest and along his stomach. Neither said a word but kept touching each other silently, moving their hands in the same rhythms. It was almost like sex the way their breathing was intensifying and their movements were matching one another. He was about to grab her hips and pull her on top of him when her phone alarm rang, reminding them her curfew was coming up. He threw his head back and groaned and she buried her face under his arm. Kissing the top of her head he sighed, “guess we better go.”

***

He put her on his shoulders one day and that was a glorious mistake. They were at a school rally and Lara Jean was far more into cheering for teams than he would have thought. But her height was keeping her from seeing the action so he got down and helped maneuver her up onto his shoulders and then he rose with her legs wrapping under his arms and her fingers grasping through his hair nervously, “don’t drop me!” she squealed and he planted his hands on her thighs to press her into his shoulders and reassured her he wouldn’t. He knew having her legs wrapped around him would feel damn good but he had not anticipated the heat from between them pressing into his neck. He lost focus on the show in front of them and as she felt more secure and started bouncing a bit up there he was consumed by the image of pressing his face into that spot and letting her ride his mouth. “Dude, you OK?” one of his buddies asked because he must have looked dazed. When she got down she said nearly the same thing, “Peter are you OK? Did I hurt you?” and she reached up and started massaging his shoulders and all he could do was bend down and give her a long, hard kiss right there in the gymnasium, in front of everybody until the inevitable “get a room!” was shouted in their direction.

***

The wrestling/tickle fights seem like a good way to blow off some of this steam in a fun and safe way but that doesn’t last long because Lara Jean doesn’t always play fair. Her giggles that turn into panting, the way she wiggles her body underneath his hands and licks her lips when she’s feeling particularly competitive. One day on her couch he is definitely winning as he has her pinned underneath him as she laughs loudly and then boldly lifts her head and nips at his chin. “Oh really?” he drawls, “is that how you want to play Covey?” and he reaches up and with one hand pins her by her wrists to the cushion as his face hovers above hers. Her laughter stops and her eyes widen and for a moment he feels a panic he has taken things too far and starts to loosen his grip when he sees her head shake. “Do you like that?” he whispers and she nods but he needs to hear it, “tell me” he whispers into her ear. “I like it” she murmurs as her head nods up to her hands and he inhales because fuck she is full of surprises. “Well then” he breathes, “that’s very good to know.”

***

Goodnight kisses start getting a little messy. He wants to walk her to the door but the porch light is always on and he’s hyper aware that Dr. Covey is somewhere on the other side of the door. And while her dad is cool and likes him, he knows he wouldn’t be thrilled to open the door one night and find Peter kissing her the way he’s started kissing her goodnight. So they stay in the dark cab of his Jeep and first there are pecks that turn into open mouths with tongue and head into intense groping. The arm rest is still a barrier but that doesn’t stop his hands in her hair or her fingers digging into the back of his neck. His hands start finding their way to her knee and up her skirt and she starts pressing her palm on his thigh getting ever closer to his cock. “I don’t want your first time to be in the backseat of a car” he jokes one night as she’s kissing his neck and resting her hand on his belt buckle, “but at this rate…” She pulls back and looks at him with heavy lidded eyes and swollen lips then peeks at the backseat and shrugs, “looks pretty roomy.” And he blows out something between a laugh and a gasp, “you are something else Lara Jean.”

***

It was just studying and they stayed downstairs. She was explaining a chemical reaction to him that was sure to be on their final but he had stopped listening because he was watching her and thinking about how much he loved the shape of her lips. “Peter” she interrupted his daydreaming, “did you hear me?” he doesn’t bother lying but takes her face in his hands and kisses her, just soft, all sweet. She breathes into the kiss and returns his tenderness. But then she stops and stands up and he watches as she extends her hand to him. Taking it she leads him out of his chair and silently up to her bedroom. Inside she closes the door and brings him to her bed.

On the bed he lets her initiate the kiss, lets her be the one to tug at his shirt and pull it up over his head and he watches in awe as she unbuttons her blouse and slips it off her shoulders. He pulls her on top of him and her hair falls around his head like a dark silky curtain and he keeps one hand on her back and the other wrapped around her waist. She doesn’t say anything but kisses him again with more urgency than before and her hips flex away from him and back down into him and he groans deeply because this is the most assertive she’s ever been and he already feels overwhelmed in the best possible way. She keeps moving and grinding on him and he thinks he may lose his fucking mind before he even gets his pants off. The bare skin of her chest is flushed and he lifts his head to kiss it, heated flesh under his lips and she make a little cry so he drags his tongue over to a breast and nuzzles softly between her skin and bra and she cries a little louder. He rolls her over so he’s on top and his head swims as she opens her legs to let him rest between them. They are kissing and running out of breath as he travels down to her neck and back between her breasts his hands cupping through the silky material and teasing his thumbs over the nipples as she makes mewling sounds of pleasure. His tongue travels down to her stomach and he laps around her belly button, his hands resting on her hips.

It’s when he moves a little lower that she stills and he hears his name. Looking up at her he sees a different expression than the one only moments ago, “are you OK?” he asks and she squeezes her eyes shut “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you up here. I want to, I do Peter,” “Hey, hey, it’s fine. We’re not doing anything until you’re 100% ready Lara Jean. You have my word.” She opens her eyes and touches his cheek, “I feel like I am ready but I don’t want it like this—when I’m worried about the time and if someone is going to come home.” He nods his head. “I just want it to be when we’re alone and can take our time. Are you mad?” He wants to laugh because how could he ever be mad about this? “Girl, you know I only get mad at you when you forget to put extra chocolate chips on the tops of my cookies” he grins and she giggles, “But about this? Never.”

He throws himself down next to her and puts his arm over his eyes. “Are you doing that thing?” she asks “What is it this time?” “nasty things my grandmother used to make us eat.” She giggles while he rotates out images of overcooked vegetables and mystery meats to kill his libido. Her phone buzzes, “Kitty needs to be picked up” she sighs. He jumps off the bed, “I’ll go” He reaches for his shirt and she sits up, “Really?” he nods, “you’re the best Peter Kavinsky.” He grins and leans to give her a quick kiss and a wink, “wait to you see what I’m really the best at.”


	2. why don't we go there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A passing knowledge of "Say Anything" would be helpful. But I know you're just here for the smutty conclusion so with no further ado...

Summer starts with a heatwave and he takes her to a swimming hole he used to go to as a kid. They are the only ones there and spend the afternoon splashing and swimming and cooling off. He carries her around in the water, her arms and legs wrapped around him and they talk in the middle of the lake with the soft humid haze around them. They kiss and talk some more and it’s like some sort of dream he wants to stay in forever. And then Lara Jean undoes the bun on her head and lies down away from him to float on her back, her body still anchored to his. Her beautiful hair splays out around her and her skin glistens as water glides over it. She is breathtaking and he feels like he wants to cry because he loves her so deeply and she trusts him so much to be this vulnerable with him. She feels like his very own gorgeous mermaid.

When they do finally get back to land they both are a little dazed and happy and unaware of the foreboding dark clouds above them. They notice too late when thunder cracks and unleashes a torrent of rain on them and they race to his Jeep being pelted with cold, hard drops. They jump in the backseat and he slams the door in unison with another crack of thunder. The storm is intense and they can’t even see out of the windows. He hands her a towel and she takes it but instead of using it herself she carefully starts drying him off with it. She takes her time pulling it across his shoulders and down his arm. She traces a path over his stomach and chest and up to his face where she dabs gently and pushes wet curls from out of his eyes. Her movements are deliberate and sensual. She’s taking such loving care of him as she bends and moves along his thigh and down his calf, back up the other leg and he watches through hazy eyes as she slides it up and over his by now very hard cock.

He sucks in a breath as she smooths her hand over the towel and does it again, and again, and again. He drops his head back and can’t help the moan that escapes from his lips. It feels so fucking good and he wants her so fucking much and they’re alone now, right? That’s what she wanted what they both want. They are far from anywhere and shielded by the rain they are very much alone. His muscles are starting to tense when he hears something that makes him pause and open his eyes—her teeth are chattering. “Whoa, woah, woah are you cold?” she shakes her head but he can see the goosebumps on her skin. “Hey, it’s my turn” he murmurs as he takes another towel and starts to give her the same careful attention she gave him.

“Put your hands here” he instructs and taps his shoulders so she does and he moves the towel up her arm. The bikini she wore is so Lara Jean—it looks like something out of a 1950s movie with a halter and high waisted bottoms but it is thrillingly sexy because of how not revealing it is. He loves how it exposes her back and gives a tantalizing peek of skin around her midriff, making it both modest and hot which is pretty much how he’d describe her as well. They are quiet as he continues to her neck and reaches forward to gather her damp hair in his hands and twist it all together to lay it down on her back. Her eyes are glittering and her cheeks are pink as he dips the towel between her breasts and pauses on her ribcage, checking her face. He can feel her breathing heavily underneath his hand and she licks her lips and murmurs “mmm hmm.”

And then it gets hard to stop for both of them. The towel falls from his hand and his palm is touching her skin and so he strokes down to her belly and back up and across her breast and she leans against his touch so he brings up his other hand for the other one and presses softly against her and gently curling his fingers into her and she comes in closer to whisper “kiss me.” So he does and even the sound of the rain can’t drown out the pounding in his ears as he feels her breasts in his hands, her lips on his, their tongues pressing into each other. And he’s so wrapped up in these sensations that he doesn’t realize that she’s reached behind her head and untied her halter. It’s not until he feels the straps fall against his wrists and he opens his eyes and groans “Oh _fuck_ ” because sweet virginal Lara Jean Covey is leaning away from him and pulling the halter top off.

When she is bare chested she lets him stare at her and she doesn’t even look away shyly but holds his gaze and then leans forward and presses herself into him and everything falls away—the rain, the heat, the long wait to get to this incredible moment. His arms go around her and his hands pull her close against him and they kiss and in that kiss he feels it, he feels how ready she is and how much she doesn’t want to stop now. She has never kissed him like this before with an eagerness and hunger that feels like a demand. She even pulls his bottom lip between her teeth to suck on it and flutters her eyes open to watch his response.

His response is a full body moan and in one movement he pulls her down onto the seat and rises over her where he whispers, “it’s a backseat Covey” and she just nods drowsily, “You really want to, like this?” She answers by arching her hips up and sliding her hands around his neck to pull him back down to her. He stretches out over her and lets his weight press down on her just a bit as he kisses her face and neck, returns the favor on her earlobe giving it a little nibble and light suck which makes her gasp and flutter beneath him. Her hands are dancing all along his back and pressing into his ass and he just wants to know—he needs to know how ready she is.

Her cry when he slips the first finger inside her is nearly enough to make him come and he’s still in his swim trunks. She’s so wet and so willing that she presses herself down against the heel of his palm and so he starts slowly, just slipping it in and out and letting her get use to the sensation before he slides the next one in. Her fingers scratch through his hair and her voice is low and husky as she says his name over and over interspersed with cries of “yes.” She is tight but he can feel her starting to relax as he continues his slow and steady thrusts and nuzzles her hair and kisses her softly all over her face whispering to her to tell him how it feels, what she wants. “More” is what she says between panting breaths, “moremoremoremore.”

He times it so his thumb meets her clit at the same moment he gives her a deep hard kiss and how she arches up so swiftly lets him know he’s going to be able to get her real close before they actually get beyond the finger fucking and onto the real thing which he’s going to need if he’s going to make himself last more than a few minutes. Although this right here felt so incredible it was going to be hard to stop it. So he starts to slow his fingers and not thrust into her so deeply and he can’t believe it when she begs, she literally moans, “noooo don’t stop, please, Peter, please.” And he wants to give in, he wants so very much to make her come right there in the palm of his hand but he’s also selfish, 17, horny and in love and he wants to be inside her more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life.

“Shhhh” he soothes as he slips his fingers out of her and brushes his hand over her pubic bone, “I didn’t think you’d be so greedy Covey” he teases and her eyes flutter open, “I didn’t think you’d be such a tease Kavinsky” she purrs and he gives her a grin, “oh you think _that_ was a tease?” he hooks his slick fingers around the top of her bikini bottoms and sits up and away from her. She lets out a frustrated growl which is the hottest thing ever and when he tugs she elevates her hips so he can maneuver them down. He does it so very nice and slow making sure his knuckles graze along the inside of her thighs giving her just a little more to writhe about. He lets himself drink in every inch of her exposed body. “You are so beautiful” he says softly, “so, so beautiful. I can’t believe you think I’m worthy of this—worthy of you.”

Her eyes meet his as her bikini bottoms fall to the floor of the cab. “I’m so lucky” he murmurs. She pushes herself up and her wet hair falls loose behind her and he knows he can’t but he wishes he could take a picture of her like this—naked and uninhibited and stunning and _his_ , all his and ready for him. “Come here” she says her voice low and her finger beckoning him towards her, “I have something only for you.”

***

He pulls her leg up and holds it against his hip to push deeper into her and he feels like his brain may explode out of his head how unbelievably intense it feels.

“Don’t stop,” she’s crying it like a mantra and he wants to tell her he has no intention of ever stopping now that they’ve had this.

He realizes he’s repeating how much he loves her and he’s feeling himself rising more and more with each move into her he’s dangling at the edge his entire body poised in this moment.

“OH!” she cries, and then exhales his name, her voice loud and wild. Despite having imagined it a thousand times in his head, when she comes it’s even more exquisite than his mind could ever have conjured up.

His climax rearranges his cells into ones that will never again survive without Lara Jean Covey and shakes the foggy windows of the Jeep. When he collapses on her they are both shuddering and breathless and exhilarated.

“I can’t believe we just had sex in the backseat of my car,” he chuckles as his head rests on her chest, his fingers caressing her hip.

“That’s how Diane Court lost her virginity to Lloyd Dobler” she’s tousling his hair, “and if you don’t remember who they are I’m never having sex with you again.” Looking up at her he teases, “Don’t you dare give me a pen now” and she sticks her tongue out at him.

Scooting up to kiss her some more he lays his head next to hers and pulls a towel over their bare bodies, “you’re totally going to have sex with me again” he says. She wrinkles her nose, “you seem confident in that prediction Peter Kavinsky” “Oh,” he murmurs as he lifts his head to point out the blossoming bruise she left on his neck only moments early, “I totally, _totally_ am.”

She giggles and covers her face with her hand. “I can’t believe I lost my virginity in the backseat of a car!”

***

  
_If you give in tonight_  
_Just let me set you free_  
_We'll touch the other side  
_ _Just give me the key_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Why Don’t We Go There / One Direction (2013)


End file.
